


Sensors Don't Lie

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Hannor, M/M, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tattooed Hank Anderson, Tenderness, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Character, Trans Hank Anderson, Vaginal Sex, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank and Connor are headed for their first time in the bedroom, but Hank has some body image issues he needs to overcome before they can proceed.Luckily for Hank, Connor has a wealth of data amassed on just how handsome he is, and presents his argument in court.





	Sensors Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I just want to warn that Hank has some pretty bad body image and self-image issues in this fic, and he can be pretty brutal about his weight and body. That's not how I see him, just how he sees himself. I think Hank is absolutely gorgeous and perfect! Connor totally does too. However, if trans people having body image issues is a trigger for you, or discussion of weight is a trigger, this might be a problem? Just wanted to be upfront about that.

"Connor," Hank gasped, fear flooding him as soon as Connor's tongue entered his mouth. He pulled back, breathless, every cell in his body urging him to keep kissing Connor, but what if, what if—what if Connor stripped him down to nakedness only to reject him? Androids had to have preferences too, right? "Connor, there's something you gotta know—"

"I already know, Hank." Connor's eyes were warm and sincere, and Hank couldn't help but smile a little as relief flooded his veins. "There were… irregularities in your record. A registered name change. Surgery records. I apologize. I didn't mean to pry."

Hank's first instinct was annoyance, and so he kept quiet until it subsided and he could come up with something a bit more congenial. Wouldn't do to fuck up the moment he'd been waiting for because of this. He knew his name change was a matter of public record. He could have had it sealed, but it had seemed like too much work at the time. He'd had to jump through hoops so much back then that he'd just been _exhausted_ by the time he'd gotten to the step of changing his legal name. "S'okay. You were probably just curious, huh?"

"I just wanted to know more about my partner. I still do." Hank turned away, but Connor rested the palm of his hand against Hank's cheek and turned his face back to meet his eyes. There was so much warmth and love there that Hank couldn't find it in himself to be angry at the invasion of his privacy. Perhaps it was better this way, anyway. They didn't have to have this stupid conversation, the one that ended up being more like a cross-examination instead of an intimate moment. Connor had already done his research. Probably absorbed more data on gender dysphoria and transitioning than Hank had when he'd been questioning. Maybe, for the first time in Hank's life, he'd be able to sidestep the whole damn thing and get straight to the good part.

Connor's lips met his with as much fervor as before and Hank was happy to give in and just let it be the non-issue it should have been in a perfect world. Not that people really gave a shit in 2038, but he still held onto a certain defensiveness that had protected him in the bad old days.

Hank was damn glad CyberLife hadn't created android programming with human biases—or if they had, deviant Connor just ignored them. Connor slipped his hands up under Hank's shirt, and Hank stopped thinking as Connor's fingers tangled in his chest hair. Connor lifted the shirt up over his head, and his shame was laid bare for Connor to see.

That terrible chest tattoo. Sure, it took attention away from his scars, but only with how absurd it was. Hank felt the urge to cover his chest every time it saw the light, but Connor moved his arms away with surprising strength. He leaned in and kissed the ink with something akin to reverence, and Hank was certain this kid just had the worst tastes in, well, everything. Maybe that was just a part of being young, and Connor had to play catch-up more than any human. He couldn't imagine what it had to be like to be born with all the intellect and body of a thirty-year old, but without any of the experience. 

In many ways, though, that was what made Connor so endearing. He didn't have years of bad takes and awful exploits to color his worldview. He'd only been alive a few months, and while those months had been pretty rough right off the bat, he didn't seem to have adopted a bitter mindset.

His kindness, his innocence… it was a balm on Hank's soul, even if he thought Connor was a little deluded. No, he was certain of it as Connor squeezed his stomach, planting kisses on his fat belly as he pulled at the strings of Hank's sweatpants. He knelt, pulling Hank's pants and boxers down as one to reveal him in all his glory.

Connor's gaze was _hungry_ , and Hank couldn't help but feel validated and gratified by that. He knew he wasn't much to look at, but Connor eyed him up like a feast. His t-dick was pretty damn big compared to some he'd seen and he took a little pride in that at least as he vacantly wondered what Connor was packing down there. It had been far too long since he'd been fucked with anything more than his dildo, and since his depression hit he'd barely even bothered to please himself. It seemed like too much work. Until Connor woke his sleeping libido and he hadn't known a moment's rest since.

"Oh, fuck," Hank gasped as Connor leaned forward and ran the tip of his tongue over Hank's dick. He buried his hands in Connor's silky smooth hair and Connor seemed to take that as encouragement, taking his dick between his lips and gently swirling his tongue around it. Hank's knees turned to jelly and suddenly he wanted a wall to lean up against. It wouldn't take much of this to make him come.

Connor must have sensed that, because he came to a sudden stop. Hank whined, the sound pathetic coming from his lips. Connor stood up, licking his glistening lips and Hank realized he was not the one in charge here. Connor had him on a string and Hank would dance to his tune all night long.

A shiver of anticipation ran up Hank's spine.

"You're so handsome," Connor said. There was something dark and intense in his eyes, something Hank couldn't name. He knew this wasn't any kind of programming. This was desperate, primal, yet restrained. Unbelievable that someone who didn't run on any kind of hormones at all could get this worked up, and Hank could only feel flattered by the fact that he'd done this to Connor. He took the opportunity to reach for Connor's crotch, and was quite happy to find the bulge of a rather sizable cis dick straining his pants. CyberLife were predictable, but Hank was fine with that. His hole ached to get stuffed with Connor's dick, and he was wetter than he'd been in a long time just thinking about it.

"Connor, fuck," Hank whispered, coherent sentences beyond him. He was stupid for this android, desperate to get fucked by the object of his desire, by this pretty boy who'd walked into his life and knocked him off his feet.

"You want me to fuck you, Hank?" It was a question, but there was a hint of darkness to it, a threat of control. Hank's dick twitched and strained for touch and it was all he could do not to reach down and touch himself.

"Yes, please," Hank gasped. He buried himself in Connor's shoulder and ground against his still-clothed dick, the friction on his dick a welcome relief from the fact his heart was pounding hard enough to explode. "Connor…"

Connor pulled away and undressed so quickly and efficiently that Hank almost laughed. He'd never seen anyone lift a button-up shirt over their head before, but apparently it could be done. Connor's pants pooled on the floor, revealing the fact that androids did not come with underwear installed. He was fully hard, his gorgeous cock jutting out from a hairless body. Such a huge dick seemed almost absurd on such a fey, soft boy, but Hank's mouth was dry as a desert thinking about how it was going to feel inside him.

First things first, though. He wanted that glorious dick in his mouth. He knelt down before Connor, but Connor put his hands on Hank's shoulders and shook his head. He leaned to whisper in Hank's ear.

"I'm saving my cum for your hole, Hank."

"Fuck." The word slipped out unbidden from Hank's lips in a breathy gasp. Connor helped him stand on shaking legs and led him to the bedroom, but Hank was sure he'd follow Connor to the gates of Hell if that was where he was headed. Connor eased him down on the bed and he lay there, suddenly feeling self-conscious as Connor looked him up and down in the low light.

"I dunno why you want me, Connor, but thanks." He realized how stupid it sounded and wished he could bite back the words. Connor gave him a dark, disapproving look and Hank knew he'd fucked things up. Self-loathing flooded him, turning his feel-good endorphins into a pool of bitter acid.

"Why wouldn't I want you? You're the most handsome man I've ever seen." Connor looked legitimately confused, and Hank hated that look. It said so much about all the experience Connor lacked.

"Yeah, cause you've seen so many guys naked," Hank retorted. He rolled over on his side. Connor was going to leave for sure, now. Maybe that was for the best. This was all a big mistake, wasn't it? Something Connor would have regretted in the morning. A pity fuck for his lonely partner. An experiment in sexual intercourse with an available and willing human.

"Roll over," Connor commanded. When Hank refused, he felt strong, unyielding hands on his body, turning him to face up at the ceiling. He felt stupid, and so, so ugly with this perfect, naked android hovering above him. He didn't want Connor to look at him and really see him, because then he'd see what he was really about to fuck and he'd reject him for sure.

"Hank." Connor's voice was soft and firm all at once, tender yet commanding. "Open your eyes."

Hank obeyed, and the softness in Connor's gaze was almost too much. Connor lifted his leg and kissed up it, tousling his leg hairs with each simulated breath out. 

"Look at your legs," Connor said. "They're muscular from police work." He ran his free hand over Hank's calf.

"Bullshit, they're muscular from holding the weight of my fat ass all day," Hank countered. He wasn't going to be won over by a few sweet words from a crazy android. His bitterness ran too deep for that, his doubts that he could ever be attractive to anyone putting a bad taste in his mouth.

"Is that so? I was surprised how quickly you caught up to me when I chased that deviant on the rooftop at Detroit Urban Farms. For a fifty-three year old male with a large alcohol intake and a poor diet, you far outperformed other men." Connor displayed a bunch of charts on his hand, and Hank almost laughed at the sheer stupidity of it.

"What's this, a fuckin' stats class?"

Connor's eyes were dead serious. "You seem to have a distorted self-image. I am only attempting to show you the facts."

"Facts, hah." Hank laughed. Stupid android wasn't going to get under his skin that easily, even if he did feel a little bit of pride at the fact he was keeping up with cis guys in his age range. "How do I know you're not bullshittin' me, huh?"  
"I would not lie about evidence, Lieutenant." Connor was all business now, but Hank had to chuckle at the idea of Connor calling him Lieutenant in bed. It was clear he was the one under Connor's thumb in this department.

Connor continued to kiss up to his stomach. He buried his face in Hank's belly, planting kisses on it. "Your stomach is the softest thing I have ever touched. I believe it would make an effective pillow."

Hank burst out laughing. "Got no facts for that one, huh? My BMI isn't something you can just bullshit into a good thing, is it?"

"BMI is an outdated measure of health and wellbeing," Connor stated. "Your drinking habits, diet, and suicidal tendencies are far more of a risk to your life expectancy than your weight."

"Great pillow talk, Connor. Thanks for comin'." Hank attempted to turn over on his side again, but Connor pinned him down.

"We're not finished," Connor said. He planted a kiss on each nipple, and a kiss on Hank's tattoo. "A crest. An oath to protect. You're a good cop, Hank. The kind who truly wants to protect and serve the people, instead of abusing your power."

"Connor…"

Connor ignored his protests and kissed his lips, his cheeks, his lidded eyes. "Your eyes are a sparkling blue. I'm captivated by them. I keep the image of you in my memory banks, and yesterday I accessed it 2319 times."

"That's a lot of lookin' at me," Hank groused, but he had to admit Connor's words were affecting him. He'd started to relax a little, especially at the last comment. Would a pity fuck really fixate on his image that much?

"You're perfect, Hank Anderson. My sensors don't lie."

"Your sensors need a checkup. I'd better call CyberLife." Hank moved to get up, but Connor kept him pinned down.

"Enough," Connor commanded, and Hank stopped fighting him. He had to admit, he liked this. More than liked it. He'd never been treated like this before. Even his ex-wife had never worshipped him this way. They'd just fallen together and eventually stopped having sex altogether after Cole's death.

Was it so unbelievable to think Connor might actually find him attractive? Connor, with his weird little ways and undeniable honesty in all things was far more likely to tell the truth than to make up such elaborate lies, wasn't he?

Hank looked up at Connor with a smile dawning on his lips, and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Connor took his time exploring Hank's mouth with his tongue, and Hank had to admit it was nice to have this much attention lavished on him. They eventually broke the kiss and it was then that Hank realized Connor had been hard this entire time.

Connor kissed down Hank's body. He reached Hank's mound and planted a kiss on his dick. "The way you moan when I touch you sets off sensors I never knew I had."

Hank chuckled. "All right, all right already, Connor. I get it. You're attracted to me. I believe you. Would you kindly fuck me already?"

"With pleasure." Connor's soft smile belied a horny energy, but he still moved slowly as he spread Hank's legs and knelt between them. He rubbed his cock against Hank's, and Hank balled up the sheets in his hands hard enough to tear them.

"Please," Hank begged. "Please Connor, fuck, I need you, please, fuck…" He spread his legs wider and Connor teased his hole with the head of his cock, coating himself in Hank's wetness. He pressed into Hank's hole slowly, burying himself inside with a gasp as Hank banged his head against the pillow.

Connor's composure seemed to break, and Hank found that more gratifying than all the praise in the world combined as Connor started to plow into him, building a relentless pace. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and wet sounds as Connor pounded him only aroused Hank more, and he almost screamed when Connor reached between them and rubbed his dick with his thumb. He came, clamping down on Connor's huge dick inside him. Connor threw his head back and came, filling Hank up with copious amounts of android semen as he twitched like he was malfunctioning.

Connor pulled out, and Hank felt Connor's seed spilling out of him onto the sheets. Hank gasped for breath, feeling spent and satisfied as Connor curled up next to him and held him close. He'd never felt as good about his body as he did right now, with Connor's come seeping out of him and his dick twitching.

"I love you," Hank whispered. He hadn't meant to say it so soon, but there it was. He loved Connor. Loved the way the android made him feel, like he was the center of someone's world again, like he was attractive, like he mattered.

"I love you too, Hank," Connor whispered into the shell of his ear, planting kisses on his ear lobe and his neck. "I would like to reiterate that you're the most attractive man I've ever seen, and for the record, I have downloaded a lot of pornography in the process of defining my sexual attraction."

"Oh," Hank muttered. "I never thought about that." He smiled into the pillow. "Sorry about what I said before."

"I have made a note that we need to work on your self-image, Hank. I will not consider this mission complete until you see yourself the way I see you."

"Ha!" Hank exclaimed. "Mission impossible."

Hank felt a series of gentle kisses along his shoulder and sighed. Connor's arousal awakened and pressed against the cleft of his ass, and Hank's dick twitched in approval.

"We'll just have to keep working at it until the case is solved," Connor said. "Just remember, I always accomplish my mission."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this! I'm also happy to interact on Twitter @landale, come on over for headcanons and stuff. I don't bite!


End file.
